Unknown Disease
by xXHummiBearsXx
Summary: Summery: She had not many years to live but somehow I still fell in love with her. I was told not to because the pain I would feel when she died but I couldn't help but fall in love her.
1. Dear Diary: I'm Sorry Mom

Summery: She had not many years to live but somehow I still fell in love with her. I was told not to because the pain I would feel when she died but I couldn't help but fall in love with someone with an unknown disease.

I do no own Inuyasha.

* * *

** C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r_: 1_**

_"I'm sorry but your daughter is very sick." A man in a white lab coat said. The women whom he was talk to raised her eyes to meet his you could see the tiredness in her eye her uncombed hair but most of all you could see the hurt in her eyes as she heard this. A old man that was behind her came forward you could see he tried to look Strong but was also having a hard time not breaking down._

_"So you confirmed my granddaughter is sick. So fix her up this instant!" He boomed at the doctor. There was a long pause as the doctor avoided eye contact with them, but finally he met their eyes and said with a sad but firm voice._

_"We can't." Hearing that the mother covered her eyes as tears started to come down uncontrollably. The old man tried hard to keep from crying but still tears fell anyway._

_"Why...Can't you help my granddaughter!" He yelled as more tears came faster. The Doctor cleared his throat._

_"Because we don't know whats wrong with her." There was a long pause._

_"But we know its killing her slowly-" He was cut off by the mother's yell._

_"NO! You can't say its killing her if you don't know whats wrong! Don't lie to us! Please." She said as she fell to the ground holding onto his leg._

_"Please! I beg you save my daughter please! She can't die she only 14! Doctor please...Please...Please!" She cried out as she she held on tight to his leg while her other free hand pounded on the white tile hospital floor. The doctor tried hard not to break down with the mother but no matter how many times he told parents there child was dieing it never got easier._

_"I'm sorry but it's true." The doctor said quietly turning his head not wanting to see the scene in front of him. The mother's cry rang through the hallways' of the hospital. The silents in the whole hospital as people heard this cry before many times but still hurt them as much as the other cries. The cry of a mother who can do nothing but watch as her child dies the cry of helplessness, no hope, denial, sadness... and hurt but most of all the cry of a mother can only watch as the life of her child is drained slowly._

_The women stood up slowly and walked towards a white door with a window at the top of the door. She wiped her tears and looked though the window to see a beautiful but skinny girl with raven hair sitting on the hospital bed staring out the window with a smile on her face. Soon enough she started coughing uncontrollably. The mother fell on her knees and cried watching her daughter struggle to calm her cough. _

_"I can't do anything... I can't save my baby." She cried out. She looked around frantically._

_"Someone!...Please save my baby! Please!" She cried there was nothing but silents around her only cries could be heard through the white empty hallways of the hospital._

_Silents hurts more then most things._

**March 13, 2002**

**_My mom cried so much for me that day, and for that I'm sorry I never meant for you to cry so much mom. I never wanted to make you cry because mom... I love you... I love you so much and I wish I could live longer to tell you that everyday but mom.._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_I'm gonna die aren't I...I wish I could ask you Mom am I gonna die? But I see the sadness and hurt in your face and worse of all the hopelessness in your eyes as you tried so hard to smile. So I already knew I was gonna die anyway when I looked in your eye's. I'm sorry I made you cry but mommy I do love you even when I die never forget that. Please just never forget me mom.  
_****_

* * *

_**

**August 23, 2003**

" I'm so happy you decided to come to my school Inuyasha!" A brown headed teen said in excitement as he walked side by side with a sliver headed teen. Inuyasha scoffed and rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Miroku that's only because you begged me to much and not only me my parents to!" Inuyasha said accusingly at him. Miroku just chuckled.

"Well it worked didn't it your here thanks to me. Haha you know you wanted to come here more then anything." Miroku said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah to watch as your girlfriend beats the shit out of you as you flirt with other girls." Inuyasha teased. Miroku walked with his head down sulking at the mention of his girlfriend.

"I wonder why I love her she hurts me to a point where I can't walk sometimes." Miroku complained.

"I wonder why I love you. You nasty perverted ass." A feminine but Strong voice yelled out. Miroku looked up to see his girlfriend glaring playfully at him but also smirking.

"Ahh Sango my dear." Miroku said as he ran up to her take her hands in his.

"How I miss the feeling of your soft hands." Miroku said rubbing them against his face. Inuyasha laughed as Sango blushed madly.

"Don't try to suck up." She said trying to sound mad but only ended up trying hard not to stutter.

"My dear I'm not but." Miroku said as he got closer to her face looking deeply in her eyes.

"I also missed the feeling of your soft round butt." He said. It took Sango a moment to realize what he said since she got lost in his eyes, but immediately realized what was happening when she felt something rubbing her butt.

"HENTI!" She screeched you could hear the sounds of Sango beating him up. Inuyasha laughed out loud.

"Geez Sango you act like it's the first time he's ever done this." Inuyasha said finally getting Sango's attention.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Sango said in shock.

"I'm here to learn what else do you do at schools hun." Inuyasha said playfully.

"I'd jump hug you right now but these uniform skirt fly up to damn easily." Sango said as she held on to her uniform skirt as a hard wind blew making even the other passing girls uniforms fly. Miroku stood up from his beating and glared at the eyes that where trying to see up Sango's skirt. He put a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Keep it moving you perverts. It's all mine so keep your boners to yourself." Miroku said angrily that some boys were daring to look at Sango while he was here, even he didn't do that to their girlfriends... Well maybe some.

"Don't act like you have yours under control." Inuyasha teased and walked past the couple.

"What! Inuyasha mine is very under check..." Miroku paused for some reason that didn't sound right but he continued on anyway.

"Wait! You said I can walk you around school today and show you around!" Miroku complained. He kissed Sango on the cheek and left to catch up with his friend.

* * *

**Homeroom**

Miroku leaned back on his chair with his feet on the desk trying desperately to balance a pencil on his nose.

"Isn't it great we have all our classes together." Miroku said glaring at his pencil that kept falling. Inuyasha shrugged and rested his head on the desk. After he introduced himself to everybody in the class he was tired.

"OK time for attendance." The homeroom teacher said picking up a folder and opening it reading the list of names. Inuyasha looked up and noticed something weird.

"Oi Miroku why is that desk so close to the chalkboard?" Inuyasha asked. Indeed there was a desk very close to the chalkboard.

"Did you flirt with so many girls in class that they finally had to separate you far far away from them." Inuyasha teased. He laughed when Miroku almost fell back at his accusation.

"No! Someone sits there." Miroku said as he glared at his friend picking his pencil up.

"Well, anything could happen." Inuyasha smirked turning his head to focuses back on the teacher who was still reading the list of names.

"Kagome! Kagome!" The teacher said finally a kid said.

"She's here. I saw her climbing the stairs." He said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What kinda of idiot takes so long to climb some stairs up here." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he laid his head back on the desk.

"She'll probably be late for first period so lets start early so I can give you the papers and then help her later." The teacher said as he got his chalk out and started writing on the board. Everyone took out there notebooks without complaining and began to write. Inuyasha became pissed that he had to start working early because some prick was taking there sweet time climbing some stupid stairs.

"W-" He was cut off by Miroku putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head no. Which made Inuyasha become even more pissed but he took out his notebook anyway and slammed it on the desk, then took out his pencil and became taking notes on what the teacher was saying and writing.

10 minutes into the lesson the door opened Inuyasha looked up and saw two people walk in slowly. One girl looked like she had trouble walking and the older women was helping the girl walk steadily to the desk that was in the front. The older women helped the girl that was having trouble walking sit down the girl spoke but it sounded kinda weird.

"Thaaaaank...Youuuu nurse sorry for botheringggg youu." She said slower then how most people talk. The nurse smiled and waved her off.

"No problem Kagome it's my job to help students." She said before she bowed and scurried out of the class. Inuyasha just kept staring at the girl who couldn't walk by herself.

"Soorrry for beingg late." She said to the teacher. Every time she talk it was like she couldn't hold her head and talk at the same time it just kept slightly drooping and swaying as if gravity was being heavy to only her.

"It's OK." He said as he passed out papers to everyone but her. Inuyasha watched as people just acted like it was a normal thing but you could still see pity and a little anger in their eye's. As for Inuyasha he was still shocked.

"Miroku if shes retarded why doesn't she just go to a special school or something." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. Miroku hit him on the shoulder hard and you could tell it wasn't a playful one.

"You idiot she maybe slow at talking and walking but she's not a retarded." Miroku said harshly.

"OK I get it but why stay here, isn't it to hard to get around, and I'm guess we have to start class early because of her." Inuyasha said leaning back slightly on his chair. Miroku shook his head.

"I don't know, I only talk to her sometimes but I can till you shes the same just like you and me just has trouble more then we do." Miroku said before focusing back on his work. Inuyasha continued staring at the girl before returning back to his own work.

* * *

**_Back then I never would have thought I'd fall in love with her someone who couldn't walk or couldn't even speak right, but I realized it really didn't matter about that as long as you were still here...Still alive you wouldn't have to be able to talk or walk all I needed to know was the fact that you were still here, but to wish something as selfish as that I feel guilty, because I know deep down your suffering even more then me to know you couldn't do something that you loved to do the most. I just hope that you could forgive me for ever thinking that..._**

**_ - Inuyasha_**

* * *

First chapter done ;D tell me what you think. Sorry about the grammar and Punctuation that's one of my biggest weakness in school other then math :)**_  
_**


	2. Dear Diary: I'm Sorry Little Brother

Summary: She had not many years left to live, but somehow I still fell in love with her. I was told not to because of the pain I would feel when she died, but I couldn't help but fall in love with someone with an unknown disease.

I do no own Inuyasha.

* * *

**C**_h_**a**_p_**t**_e_**r**_**: 2**_

_"Well...I suppose," a women said after wiping her hands on a cloth. One raven-haired teen cheered and looked down at a smaller little boy who was smiling happily, jumping up and down with excitement._

_"Did you hear that, Kagome! We can go! Go! Go!" the little boy said, looking at his older sister. Kagome smiled at her little brother and clapped as he started doing his happy dance._

_"Arigato, Mom," Kagome said, looking at her mother. Her mother smiled back at her before turning to the little kid who was still doing his little happy dance._

_"Okay, Souta, hurry up and help me set up the table before I change my mind and we end up not going to the picnic," she said in a teasing but firm voice. Souta immediately stopped dancing and grabbed all the silverware he could carry. Kagome laughed at her little brother._

_"We don't need too much, only you, me, ojii-san and mom are gonna be eating today," Kagome said to her six-year-old brother. He looked up at her._

_"Yeah, but this is for tomorrow's picnic! We got to be ready and prepared so we can go early!" he shouted in happiness._

_"Oh, how early are we going?" both his mother and sister asked him in unison._

_"Three in the morning!" he cheered, making both his mother and sister laugh at his childish actions. Kagome grabbed a plate from one of the cabinets and gave it to her mom while she leaned on the kitchen counter for support. She'd noticed that lately she'd been feeling a lot heavier._

_"I really want to go with Kagome and Mom because we never do anything together lately," Souta explained, placing the forks and spoons by the plates. Kagome looked at her little brother sadly; lately it'd been like their mother and grandpa were giving all their attention to her and barely looking at Souta. So tomorrow, she wasn't going to ruin it for her little brother. Tomorrow, it was going to be his day._

_"Alright then, Souta, go get your grandpa and tell him it's time for dinner," his mother said, looking at Souta and smiling._

_"Hai!" Souta yelled cheerfully, running off to find his grandpa._

_

* * *

_

_**May 24, 2002**_

_**Back then, my mom told me I was sick, but never told me exactly what I had or if it could be cured. Back then I knew, whatever it was, it wasn't good. Back then, even though it was all my little brother's idea to go to the picnic, I also wanted to go because I had this feeling that it might be my last time to run or play with my little brother, even if it felt a little harder to move around.**_

_**The next day, I fell down the stairs; I don't know how, but I did. It was like I blacked out for a moment and came back to find myself falling without any time to protect myself. I fell and hit my head, still fading in and out of consciousness. I saw my mother running to me, yelling "are you okay," but I also saw my little brother behind my mother with a picnic basket in his hands, looking disappointed and worried.**_

_**I heard him ask my mom if we were still going to the picnic. I also heard my mom yelling at him. I heard her shout hateful words that I knew she didn't mean, but that didn't mean my brother knew. "Come on, Kagome, I'll put you back in your room," I heard her say as she helped me up. The last thing I saw was the sad, hurt look on my brother's face, something no six-year-old should feel.**_

_**I'm sorry that we couldn't go on the picnic you wanted, Souta. Even though I wasn't badly hurt, we still couldn't go to something that meant so much to you, and for that I'm very sorry, little brother. I just hope you can forgive me and not hold anger towards me, because I do love you. I'm sorry, once again.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**September 14, 2003**_

Inuyasha yawned as he walked the empty hallways back to his classroom. He thought about how he'd tricked the P.E. teacher into thinking he had a stomachache. He smirked to himself; of course, he'd just wanted to skip gym class. Since he complained about the unbearable heat outside, the P.E teacher sent him back to the classroom to wait for P.E. class to be over while he cooled down. He almost laughed; teachers were so easily tricked by anything these day.

Inuyasha got to the classroom and slid the door open, then stepped inside. He looked around; he was alone, just the way he liked. He sat down at his seat and took out a pencil. After a few seconds of nothing, he sighed and rested his head on the cool desk, tapping his pencil on the surface. After one big tap, the pencil rolled out of his hands and fell to the ground. Inuyasha yawned, too lazy to make an effort to save his pencil. Instead, he'd wait till class started to get it. He started to close his eyes when he felt a light tap on his shoulders. He yawned again and looked up.

He saw brown eyes peering down at him. Inuyasha blinked before sitting straight up, staring at the person that had interrupted his nap. When she simply stared back, he raised a brow.

"Is there a reason you woke me up?" Inuyasha asked.

There was a long pause before the girl's eyes lit up in realization, as if it took longer to understand what people were saying. Slowly raising her hand, she showed him that she had picked up his pencil for him. He took it from her and nodded.

"Thanks...I guess," Inuyasha said slowly.

The girl smiled at him before walking towards one of the windows in the front of the classroom and staring out. Inuyasha looked at how she was walking, remembering this was the person that could barely walk by herself. But for some reason, she was walking fine today, with a little weird wobble and a little slowly, but better than how she was walking yesterday.

"You're one of them attention-grabbers, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked, making the girl turn to look at him in confusion.

"You know, those people who fake sickness to get attention from other people," Inuyasha said harshly. She continued to stare at him. "I mean, you're walking better today, and by yourself. I faked a stomachache to get out of P.E. and _away_ from people.

"But you. You want people to look at you, don't you? What, don't get enough attention at home?" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest. The girls eyes still held confusion but also curiosity.

"Don't think I'll treat you any different from how I treat everyone else," Inuyasha continued. "I won't give you any special attention, so you better not act around me," he finished rudely. He looked at her face that still held confusion, but soon her expression turned into happiness and she smiled at him.

"Thaaank youuuu," she said, still holding her smile. Her face held no anger, no guilt, nothing but happiness. Inuyasha stared at her.

"Thank you?" he repeated in confusion. She nodded slowly.

"Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

_**I was confused as to why you said thank you to me. I was confused about why you held no anger towards me, but I was also surprised when you smiled at me like I'd just granted you the best wish you could ever ask for. It's taken me a while to realize why you said that, but now I understand. Because you hated how others treated you. How they treated you nicely, when deep down they hated you. How you ruined their class time. I might have been rude that day, but you said thank you because unlike others, I actually told you how I really felt...  
**_

_**-Inuyasha

* * *

Thanks to all the reviewers and inufan424 the one who helped me correct this chapter and make it better. :D**_


End file.
